Tied Up
by Merthur
Summary: Arthur gets jealous and resorts to locking Merlin in his chambers and not letting him talk to anyone else… SLASH Merthur one-shot. Please read and review.


**A/N – This story stemmed from a conversation with **_**notsoinnocentfangirl**_** about how if Arthur got really jealous he may resort to locking Merlin in his chambers and not letting him talk to anyone else… So this story's for you sweetie, hope you like it, and Happy Birthday! x**

**As always, I do not own Merlin *still crying about that***

**Summery **– Arthur gets jealous and resorts to locking Merlin in his chambers and not letting him talk to anyone else…

* * *

Arthur wandered out across the courtyard, he was bored and was searching for Merlin. He had told Merlin he would probably be in the meeting with his father until late in the afternoon, so didn't need him for a few hours and Merlin had gone to do whatever it was Merlin did when he wasn't serving the prince. But the council meeting had finished early and now Arthur needed his manservant to entertain him.

Where did the boy go when he wasn't with the prince? He hadn't been with Gaius, or in Arthur's room doing his chores like he should have been. Arthur was just about to give up and head back to his chambers when a flash of red fabric caught his eye. Merlin's ridiculous neckscarf.

Arthur hurried towards his raven haired servant, a grin spreading over his face as he saw Merlin look up and smile. He must have seen Arthur coming because the smile stretched into the slightly goofy, utterly gorgeous grin that Arthur loved so much, the smile Merlin always smiled when they were alone together. It was the smile Arthur liked to refer to as Merlin's 'Arthur-just-kissed-me' smile.

Merlin laughed and Arthur's breath hitched as his stomach fluttered. But then it clenched painfully. Merlin wasn't looking at Arthur at all. He was looking at Guinevere. He was looking at Guinevere and smiling _Arthur's_ smile! That insanely goofy smile was only meant for him dammit!

Arthur wanted to shove Gwen away from Merlin and drag the boy to his room but his pride held him steady.

Instead he drew himself up to his full height and put on his most arrogant princely expression before marching up to Merlin and Gwen.

"Merlin!" Arthur reflectively reached out to grab Merlin's arm as the skinny boy jumped in surprise and tripped on his own feet. "What are you doing?"

"Talking to Gwen." Merlin replied, confusion clouding his face.

"Yes, I can see that." Arthur returned in a sickly sweet voice that promised trouble. "And what _should_ you be doing?"

Merlin looked down at his scuffed boots and shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot, "Cleaning you room. Sire." He muttered guiltily as he glanced back up at Arthur with big, bright blue-grey eyes. Arthur bit his lip and looked away from Merlin's eyes before he was tempted to kiss him in broad daylight in the middle of the courtyard. He was supposed to be angry with Merlin for smiling _that way_ at Gwen!

"You're neglecting your duties. Now get back to my chambers." Arthur snapped and watched as Merlin scurried away, very much enjoying the view of his manservant's backside.

He nodded to Gwen and followed Merlin back up to his rooms, a plan forming in his mind and a wicked smirk forming on his face.

When Arthur reached his chambers Merlin was already making the bed, the tips of his ears slightly red. Arthur watched for a second before turning the younger boy to face him, throwing him down onto the bed and placing a fierce kiss on his lips. Merlin reached up to wrap his arms around Arthur's neck but Arthur pulled away and began pacing the room.

He needed a way of showing Merlin that he belonged to Arthur and _only_ Arthur, and to teach the boy that he couldn't go around smiling Arthur's private smile at anybody.

When Merlin slid to the edge of the bed and made to stand up, Arthur glared and pushed him back down.

"Stay there." He growled.

But Merlin, being the disobedient manservant he was, ignored Arthur's threatening tone and began to rise up off the bed.

"I said, stay there!" Arthur yelled, "Why must you disobey me? I am your prince; you must do as I command. And I command you to stay there. I used to have a perfectly good manservant that did whatever I asked of him, but you are useless. Why do I have to have such a worthless manservant that doesn't know his place?"

Merlin looked taken aback by the sudden rant pouring from Arthur's mouth. Arthur looked around the room and spotted the thick red cords that were tying back his curtains and the hangings around his bed. Perfect.

He grabbed the nearest piece of rope, undoing it from its place around his bedpost and advanced on Merlin.

"Arthur? What are- Why? Arthur…" Merlin sputtered as Arthur sank to the edge of the bed and began crawling towards him. Not liking the expression on Arthur's face Merlin scooted further and further back on the bed until his back hit the headboard and he was trapped between the wall and the advancing prince.

Arthur pounced on Merlin, capturing his lips in a rough kiss as he slid his hands up the raven haired boy's stomach. Merlin sighed softly and then gasped as Arthur's hand slipped around his shoulder and gripped tight, nails digging into his skin. The prince drew Merlin's tunic over his head and bent to run his tongue over Merlin's chest. He moaned softly. Arthur pulled Merlin's hand up over his head and wrapped it around one of the bedposts, securing it with the cord that held the drapes, repeating the action with the other hand and bedpost.

Gliding his hands down Merlin's arms and round his back, Arthur enjoyed the feeling of the younger boy trembling beneath him. His hands skidded down further, past Merlin's waist and onto the rough fabric of his breeches. He could already feel Merlin's arousal, the bulge growing at the front of his breeches. He slowly ran his hand over it and felt Merlin quiver with excitement, a tiny gasp escaping his lips.

Arthur smirked and gently pulled at the lacing holding Merlin's breeches in place around his slim hips.

"Arthur…" Merlin whispered like a prayer, arching up to meet Arthur's hand once more. Arthur carefully tugged at the breeches and Merlin lifted his hips off the bed so Arthur could pull them totally away. His own breeches began to feel tight as he looked down at a very naked Merlin, wearing nothing but the bright red neckscarf that Arthur had insisted on leaving around Merlin's throat. He bent over the gleaming skin and breathed across Merlin's stomach causing the smaller boy to shiver as Arthur's hot breath caressed his skin.

His tongue flicked out, running down Merlin's chest, waist, hip. Trailing closer and closer to Merlin's erection but skimming teasingly past to glide down his thigh instead. Merlin groaned in obvious ecstasy and Arthur smirked.

Sliding his hands around the raven haired boy's hips he gently cupped his backside, pulling his hips closer.

"Arthur… please." Merlin moaned low in his throat but Arthur just lowered his hands, stroking down the back of Merlin's thighs and knees until he reached his pale ankles. Reaching behind him Arthur pulled the cords from the bedposts and looped them around Merlin's ankles, before securing them tightly to the bed.

He drew himself back up, and kissed the boy quivering beneath him roughly on the lips before sliding off the bed.

"Arthur…" This time Merlin's voice sounded desperate and Arthur almost gave up on his plan at the sound of it. He bit his lip sharply and glared down at Merlin.

"You must stay there until I return." He whispered in his princely, commanding tone.

"Why? Arthur. I need- please…" Merlin was panting and writhing slightly against his bindings. Arthur had to look away to stop himself lunging back onto the glorious figure.

"Until you have learned your lesson." Arthur tried to keep his voice steady but the sight of Merlin coming undone, tied to _his_ bed, caused him to stutter faintly and ball his hands up into fists as his breeches restricted his aching need. He turned and began walking to the door.

"What lesson?" Merlin cried behind him.

Arthur turned his head marginally so he was looking back into Merlin's blue-grey eyes.

"That you bloody belong to me!" And with that he stalked out of the room.

* * *

Merlin lay panting on the bed, he was hard and wet and naked. He needed to relieve the aching in his groin, but couldn't even get a hand free to fist himself. Arthur's knots were too tight, too secure, too possessive. And that was arousing Merlin more than he could resist. He needed Arthur to come back. He needed to show the prince how much he belonged to him. In heart and body and soul.

Merlin didn't know how long he had been lying there, mewling for his prince to come back, when he heard the latch on the door rise. Arthur stepped through the door and his gaze flicked straight to Merlin. Merlin saw him reach back to steady himself on the door as if the sight of Merlin, tied up and needy, made his knees weak.

Merlin gasped and widened his eyes imploringly, begging the prince to come to the bed and satiate his burning desire.

Arthur was at the bed in three quick strides, his jacket thrown on the floor behind him and his fingers already unbuckling his belt.

"I've learned my lesson Arthur. I am yours. _All_ yours. Forever yours." Merlin breathed seductively as Arthur all but ripped his shirt off. He leaned down over Merlin and captured his mouth in a desperate, hungry kiss, his tongue gliding across Merlin's lip until he opened his mouth and let Arthur's tongue explore his gums and teeth. Tasting.

Arthur's hands reached up to fist in Merlin's hair, not wasting time with teasing anymore. Merlin could feel Arthur's hardness though his breeches, nudging his thigh and arched up into Arthur's hips, pressing them together and rubbing for better friction. Arthur's hands left his hair, and a tiny whimper escaped his mouth, only to turn into a moan as Arthur's fingers, reaching down to unlace his breeches, brushed against his erection.

Soon Arthur was naked too and pushing closer to Merlin, their hips bucking and thrusting against each other.

Arthur slid his hands around Merlin's hips, gripping hard and digging his nails into the flesh. Merlin's legs were spread wide by the ropes tying him to the bedposts, and Arthur knelt between his thighs. Rubbing circles over Merlin's skin with his thumbs, Arthur lifted Merlin's hips up and wrapped his thighs around his own waist.

Merlin looked up at Arthur as he inched closer, lining himself up to enter Merlin.

"Do you want this Merlin?" Arthur asked, his voice sounded faintly worried as if the prince was scared Merlin would reject him.

Merlin nodded vigorously, unable to think of any words other than a panted "Arthur."

Slowly Arthur pushed forward, Merlin cried out, in pain and pleasure, as Arthur filled him. Arthur stayed very still, his bright blue eyes watching Merlin intently to see his reaction.

"More." Merlin gasped and an irresistible grin crossed Arthur's face as he gently drew himself out of Merlin and then thrust back in. Arthur's groan was joined by Merlin's desperate words.

"Don't stop. Arthur. More. _More_!" And Arthur sped up his pace, thrusting harder and faster. Merlin struggled against his bindings, trying to get his hands free to touch Arthur. The prince noticed what he was doing but refused to untie the ropes. Merlin whimpered again and Arthur plunged his tongue back between Merlin's lips, quietening him.

Merlin was aching for release and Arthur reached down, stroking gently along Merlin's hardness in time with his thrusts. Before long, Merlin was screaming Arthur's name as he came hard and fast. Arthur following seconds later with a loud guttural moan.

Arthur slumped to the bed beside Merlin, slipping his arms across the younger boy's chest and reaching up to untie his wrists. As soon as Merlin's hands were free they fisted in Arthur's golden hair, pulling the prince's face close for a long, passionate kiss.

"I am _always_ yours, Arthur." He murmured against Arthur's lips and Arthur let out a small chuckle.

"Mine." Arthur whispered and kissed Merlin again.

* * *

**A/N – *Gasp!* Oh my, I can't believe I just wrote an M-rated fic *hides face in embarrassment* please review and tell me how I did, but be nice, this is my first M. **


End file.
